Digimon Adventure 01: Leala Takaki
by ChibiLovezx
Summary: Leah Takaki been living in France her entire life. And now, at eleven years old, she's expected to move to Japan and start her life all over again. Her worst worry was fitting in, now she has to worry about surviving in the Digital World! Matt/OC Sora/Tai


**AUTHOR****'****S ****NOTE:** Okay, I'm sure I'm not the only one who loved this show and just _had_ to make a fic about it XD Anyways, here it is. The first (epically long) chapter in what might be a series if I have enough motivation and time xP

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon: Digital Monsters Season 01.

And I don't think it added enough details about Leala's appearance in the chapter so here ya go~

Name: Leala (pronounced _lee-AL-ah_. French name. Means 'trust'.) Takaki (pronounced _TAH-kah-kee_. Japanese name. Means 'tall tree')

Age: 11 years old

Hair: Straight black hair in layers. Ends at her hips. Kept in a loose braid. Her long bangs clipped to the sides.

Eyes: A clear blue.

Outfit: Sleeveless black tank top that looks like a guy's. Dark blue jean shorts. Black and blue sneakers. Left arm is wrapped in plain white bandages due to a secret that will be revealed later on in this story :x

Oh, one more thing. This story is Sora/Tai, Matt/OC, and (later on) T.K./Kari. If you no like I suggest you leave now. And NO flames!

* * *

><p>"Sweetie, if you would just give it a chance I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Mrs. Takaki tried to coax her eldest daughter into looking forward for her trip. "Besides, Takoda seems to be very excited." She continued, motioning towards the young eight-year-old running around the house trying to find an item he keeps declaring he can't leave without.<p>

"But that's Takoda. Just give him some candy and he'll be on board for anything." Leala muttered under her breath irritably. Sighing, the raven-haired eleven-year-old walked up the stairs to her room. Once up there, Leala looked around the room and sighed once more.

_'__This __place __can__'__t __even __be __accounted __as __my __own __room.__'_ Leala thought bitterly. She was used to her room back in France, where she moved from just three weeks ago. The girl was used to walking in her room and seeing one wall painted red, another wall painted blue, one left white, and the last wall made of complete cork. The three walls stood for her French nationality, while the last wall acted as a giant bulletin board. The cork wall was filled with posters, notifications Mrs. Takaki have left, and random drawings Takoda put up there to proudly show his sister.

Her new room here in Japan was similar, but at the same time different. She was firm on having a wall made of cork in her new room however. And after a few days of debating with her parents, she managed to win and now has a wall of cork once more. The other three walls were plain white, and her door was one of those sliding doors. Her bed was another plain item, set against the wall and neatly made. Her white dresser was against the wall right of her bed, and her three white bookshelves on the wall to the right. And finally, her closet was next to a door leading to her own personal bathroom.

"Might as well pack a bag so I won't get _too_ bored." Leala muttered to herself as she walked over to one of her bookshelves. Picking out three of her most favorite books, Leala placed them on her bed with care. She walked to her bathroom next door and grabbed a box of band-aids, disinfectant, and a roll of bandages. "I just know Takoda's going to get hurt at one point or another." Leala stated with a sweat drop as she put all items on her bed as well.

Walking over to her closet, Leala dug through the jungle and finally pulled out a black and blue swirls designed fanny pack and began stuffing everything inside. Surprisingly, it all somehow fit.

"Child! It's time to go!" Mr. Takaki's voice carried throughout the house and Leala sighed, knowing he was referring to her. Mr. Takaki, though he wants the absolutely best for his children, is very strict and stern on them and doesn't allow anything that may stray them from their goals.

"I'm coming Father!"

* * *

><p>"Welcome!" A voice boomed into the microphone and sounded throughout the room. Leala stayed silent as the rest of the children in the room shouted in reply, and sweat dropped as her little brother did as well. Sitting next to Takoda, Leala was at the camp her mother forced her into. After a long bus ride, they finally arrived at what Leala calls 'the middle of nowhere'.<p>

"Big sister, do you think we'll be able to go on a hike?" Takoda asked Leala. He never called her by name; it was only ever 'big sister'. And hiking was one of the things they both loved to do.

"Maybe. Who knows?" Leala mumbled back. Though she hoped for there to be hiking, she was still unhappy with living in Japan. Looking up, Leala realized that the camp director was calling out names into attendance.

"Takaki, Leala." He called out. Leala sighed and raised her hand as the rest of the crowd looked around in confusion. Once Leala raised her hand, the crowd turned and stared at her. "Takaki, Takoda." Leala's little brother raised his hand as well and the crowd did the same to him.

"Looks like everyone knows each other here then . . . Just great." Leala muttered sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. The director kept on listing names. At this point, Leala went off in her world.

_'__I __swear __if __this __trip __bites __I__'__m __going t__o __tel l__mom__ "__I __told __you __so__"__.__'_ Leala thought bitterly as the names kept being called. A tug from her left of her black guy-like tank top let her know that Takoda was trying to get her attention.

"Big sister. I don't feel so good." Takoda muttered more to himself than to Leala. "It's really hot in here." Leala felt her normal wave of sisterly protectiveness and turned to Takoda with furrowed eyebrows.

"You're wearing shorts with a t-shirt. It shouldn't be hot in here for you." Leala stated in confusion. She placed a hand on his forehead and felt his temperature before snatching it back. "You're burning up!"

"Big sister." Takoda muttered as he began getting dizzy. "The room. It's spinning . . ." Leala widened her eyes as she caught the fainting Takoda in her arms.

"Someone, help!" Leala cried out as she tried to shake her brother awake desperately.

Everything immediately became silent as she vaguely heard the director shouting orders to the counselors around the room. Leala heard whispering, most likely from people wondering what's going on, and running feet, people in a rush to go where they were directed to. But she didn't pay it any mind, she just kept shaking her sibling, her only loved one by her side at this point, and he's unconscious.

"Give him to me sweetie." A kind voice told Leala from her side. A white stretcher snuck into her line of vision but she didn't release her grip on his brother.

Leala simply stared at Takoda. His closed eyes, usually happiness and curiosity filled in his bright blue eyes. And his flushed face, this time flushed with sickness but any other time would be flushed from running outside for too long. Leala laid a hand on his head and was shocked to see water dripping on his forehead. It took her a while to realize it wasn't water, it was tears. Her tears.

"Give him to her." Another voice, this one sounding as though the owner was around Leala's age, told her. "It won't do him justice if he doesn't get treatment." Leala finally gave a sign of acknowledgement and nodded her head before loosening her grip on her brother.

"That's a good girl." The woman praised Leala as she took Takoda and placed him on the stretcher. Leala gave no more signs of acknowledgement and stared at the spot where her brother was laying.

"Will he be okay Matt?" A voice not too unlike her brother asked. Leala's head snapped up quickly and she stared at the owner of the voice.

It was a little blonde, blue-eyed boy, seeming to be around Takoda's age. He was wearing a dark green helmet, a dark green sleeveless vest, a light green sweater, brown shorts, and green-and-white sneakers. On the little boy's shirt was a name tag. And the letters T.K. were written in a crooked handwriting that Takoda tried to write his name in before Leala took the pen and wrote it herself. He stared back at Leala and blinked his eyes. There was an older boy with his arm around T.K's shoulders protectively; reminding Leala that she does the same thing at times.

The older blonde looked similar to his brother. He had blond hair and blue eyes as well. There were only a few differences. The older boy had spiked hair, brown gloves, a sleeveless dark green shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. His name, according to his name tag was Matt. And he opened his mouth to speak but Leala beat him to it.

"Takoda . . ." Leala whispered out. Her gaze was dragged away as a medic she didn't notice up until now placed a hand on her shoulder. "Huh?"

"We need you to come with us. You're the only family within miles." Leala blinked before standing up and nodded her head, eager to see Takoda again.

"Anything to help my little brother."

* * *

><p><span>One Week Later<span>

"Did you hear? About the Takaki kid?"

"Which one? The girl?"

"No not that one, the boy!"

"Didn't he get sent to the hospital?"

"I heard he faked it to get away from his sister."

Leala rolled her eyes as she walked over to a window in the cabin. Sighing, she sat down and stared out the clear window. It's been a week since she arrived with her brother, and her brother didn't even receive a chance to see whether or not he really would enjoy it or hate it.

After the medics wheeled Takoda into the ambulance, Leala was allowed to follow. But the hospital was too far away. Takoda's body slipped into a coma on its own accord, driving Leala into having a panic attack. Shaking her brother's unconscious body and crying like she hasn't done since she was a toddler. The medics were forced to sedate her.

The next time she woke up, her mother and father were in the room waiting for her. Questions were asked, answers were spoken, and next thing Leala knew her father was slapping her across the face with an angry expression. He blamed Leala, though the eleven-year-old had no idea what she done or could've done to prevent it. The doctors said Takoda had a weak immune system, and should be kept inside the house at most times.

It broke Leala's heart, to know that when Takoda wakes up he won't be able to run outside like he used to. He won't be able to play outdoors. He won't drag his sister outside with him to make up adventures and act out. He'd never look up at her in the middle of those adventures with his happy, sparkling blue eyes that are not unlike her eyes.

"Is that snow?" Leala snapped out of her thoughts and looked out the window. There was indeed snow. But in summer? Impossible. Leala didn't care though. She shot up and ran outside the door, eager to play in the snow. Seeing how she hated summer and loved winter, the snow was a sign of happiness to her.

Looking up at the sky, she took notice of a boy sleeping on a tree branch. He had spiked brown hair held back with a pair of blue goggles, brown shorts, a blue shirt overlapping a yellow shirt, and white gloves. Leala by now learnt the names of most campers, and knew that the lazy boy's name was Tai.

Walking behind Leala and letting out a gasp that announced her presence, was Sora. A red head that Leala knew to be very nice. She had a sky blue helmet on, a sleeveless yellow shirt, blue jeans, red gloves, and red-and-black sneakers. Sora was staring up at the sky in surprise.

"Huh?" Leala took notice of another boy sitting at the porch of the cabin. This one was a red head as well, wearing a button up orange shirt, cargo shorts, yellow gloves, and brown sneakers. He was typing away on a yellow laptop, making Leala wonder why he chose to come to outdoor camp. His real name was Koushiro, but everyone called him Izzy.

A sound of amazement gained Leala's attention as well. This time it was the girl she recognized to be Mimi. A girl with wavy brown hair that had highlights running through. She was wearing a large pink hat, brown leather gloves, a pink dress, a tan messenger bag, and brown boots.

Leala took the time to look around, looking for a certain little boy. Once she laid eyes on T.K, she made sure he wasn't in any trouble. Ever since Takoda left, Leala had the urge to protect T.K, and make sure he didn't hurt himself or get hurt by others, though T.K didn't know this.

Walking up some stone steps leading to the camp, Leala saw Joe stop and stare at a snowflake falling in front of him. Joe had abnormal blue hair, dark blue eyes, and glasses. He was known to be a spazz, and his clothes didn't help him. He was wearing a white button up shirt, a beige sweater vest, brown shorts, and white-and-red sneakers. He also had a cream colored messenger bag.

In a few seconds, the gentle snowflakes Leala was so excited to see suddenly turned into a giant blizzard. Leala raised her arms in front of her head and winced as her long braid whipped her cheek a few times.

"Everyone! Into the cabin!" Leala looked up and began shivering in cold. The last thing she wanted to do was to be forced to leave if she didn't follow directions. She had promised herself that she'll stay until the rest of the camp session, for her brother. That way, Leala would be able to tell her brother everything he missed when he wakes up.

* * *

><p>"Let's have toboggan races instead!"<p>

"I'm going to build the biggest snowman!"

"Hey T.K. be careful! Slow down!"

"Brr. It's freezing. And I didn't bring a jacket."

"Man, I was worried I'd catch a summer cold but this is even worse."

"Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?"

Tai, T.K., Matt, Sora, Joe, and Mimi each exited out the cabin once the snowstorm died down. Leala was in the same cabin and looked around. The only other kid inside the room was Izzy. And while he was an okay kid to hang around with, Leala really wanted to play in the snow, so she ran outside the cabin.

"Hey, what's your name? Izzy!" Tai shouted into the cabin. The red headed genius was on the cabin floor, trying to gain connection on his laptop. "You gotta come see this!"

Leala for once wasn't playing in the snow; instead she was staring up at the sky. The Northern Lights were there. But Leala was confused.

"The Northern Lights? But that's impossible! That's in Alaska! We're way too far south." Leala didn't reply at Izzy's explanation. She wouldn't even if she wasn't staring at the sky; she hasn't spoken to anyone in this camp even since Takoda left.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Leala muttered to herself, not expecting anyone to hear her. But of course, they did. All of them turned and stared at her in surprise.

"She talked!" Tai shouted as he pointed a finger at Leala overdramatically. Leala blushed in embarrassment and looked away with crossed arms. "Hey, what's that?" Tai asked.

Leala looked back up and saw what seemed to be a green-colored black hole in the sky. Eight lights shot out and headed down to the group. Leala took a step back out of instinct and was about to run until she realized that the lights were heading down too fast. Out of instinct, Leala pulled T.K. into her arms and crouched herself over him. The lights crashed into the ground, leaving it into a cloud of dust and snow mixed together.

"T.K!" Matt's voice shouted out once the cloud passed over and everything was somewhat calm again. Leala straightened up her posture and shook snow off her head. "T.K, are you okay?" Matt asked as he rushed over.

Leala let go of the little boy and took a step back. Looking the other way, she stuffed her hands into her pockets in embarrassment. She didn't mean to act out in front of the others, much less the person that was supposed to protect T.K., but she couldn't help it.

"Is everyone okay?" Sora asked as she straightened up as well. Everyone gave her a nod and Leala crouched down to examine the hole near her feet.

"What are they? Meteors?" Izzy asked as he crouched down next to Leala. Leala shrugged her shoulders in reply and was about to dig through the hole to make it bigger and see what it was when a beam of light shot out from it instead.

A blue object in what seemed to be a ball of light floated in front of her. Quick looks around let Leala know that the others had the same thing floating in front of them as well. Out of nature, Leala grabbed the blue object in her white-bandaged hand before it floated too far up for her to grab.

"What are they?" A voice from the group asked. Leala didn't pay attention as to who it was and stared in front of her.

She moved forward quickly, grabbed T.K's hand, and pulled him towards her as she wrapped her arms around him protectively. Next thing Leala knew, she was being washed away from the giant wave she saw coming towards them a few seconds ago. Strangely enough, she didn't feel wet. She felt perfectly dry but was spinning and falling at the same time.

Leala didn't get enough time to think it over though, because next thing she comprehended was the fact that T.K. was crying and she was unconscious.

* * *

><p>"T.K.! There you are!" Matt's shout floated into Leala's ears. "Are you okay?" Matt asked as he knelt down to T.K., who was sitting on the dirt floor with dried-up tears on his cheeks from earlier during the tidal wave.<p>

"I'm fine but . . ." T.K. answered and trailed off with a concerned look at Leala who was still lying on the floor and seemed unconscious. "Is she going to be okay?" T.K. asked and he, like the rest of them, didn't know Leala's name.

"I'm fine." Leala answered suddenly as she opened her eyes with difficulty and tried to sit up. "Just a bit sore." T.K. rushed to Leala's side and tired to help her sit up since she was having trouble.

"Thank you." Matt blurted out in embarrassment. Scratching the back of his head and looking away from Leala's and T.K.'s stares, Matt explained. "You protected T.K. from that giant wave, and when those things fell from the sky . . ."

"Oh, it's okay." Leala told him as she got up on her feet. "It was more out of instinct anyways." She told Matt as she shoved her hands in her pockets. "My name's Leala, by the way." Leala muttered as she introduced herself.

"I'm Matt." Matt replied as he stretched out his hand for a shake. "Thanks again though." Matt said. Leala stared at the hand for a while but nodded her head and shook back.

"I'm T.K.! And thank you!" T.K. shouted as he ran into Leala for a hug. Leala quickly took a few steps back so she wouldn't fall over. Leala froze and stared at T.K.'s happy face smiling up at her. Blinking once, twice, three times before her brain caught up. Giving T.K. a small grin, Leala patted the top of his head in response.

"No problem kiddo." Leala said as she ended the hug. Taking in her surroundings for the first time since she woke up, Leala raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Where are we?"

The trio looked around. They were in a small clearing, surrounded by weird-looking trees and some bushes. Leala glanced around quickly before climbing up the nearest tree.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked as Leala jumped up and grabbed onto the lowest branch. He was worried she'd fall off and hurt herself, but he didn't know why.

"Trying to see where we are." Leala replied as she vaulted herself up on a higher branch. "Hm. The ocean? But the camp wasn't anywhere near an ocean . . ." Leala muttered to herself.

"What do you see?" T.K. asked as he cupped his hands around his mouth to magnify his voice. Matt neared to T.K. and furrowed his eyebrows up at Leala with a sort of nervous expression.

"I didn't see much." Leala answered as she jumped down to the ground. "There's an ocean over there." Leala informed the brothers and pointed to her left where the ocean was located. "But the camp wasn't near an ocean, was it?"

"An ocean? The camp was only next to a small lake . . ." Matt answered, confused as well. "So where-?" Matt was cut off as a small, cute voice interrupted him.

"Hello." Whipping their heads side to side, the trio tried to find the source of the voice. Matt, T.K., and Leala realized then that they weren't alone.

"Down here." A different, higher voice instructed. As the trio looked down, they located the source of the now two voices.

There were two creatures; a white, plump creature with four legs and long, ribbon-like ears. Next to the plump creature was a different creature. This one had orange fur, no legs or arms, and a large spike on top of its head.

"What in the world . . . ?" Leala muttered as she crouched down to the creatures' level. Both of them smiled up at Leala and turned to the brothers behind her. The plump one jumped into T.K.'s arms while the one with the spike jumped into Matt's arms, careful to not cut him with its spike.

"I'm Tokomon!" The plump one shouted happily as he cuddled in T.K.'s arms. Leala turned around, still crouched on the floor, and continued to stare at the creatures in wonder.

"And I am Tsunomon. Pleased to meet you partner." The spiked one informed the trio as he looked up at Matt. Tokomon turned towards the bushes and shouted back.

"Hey Viximon! Come on out! They _are_ our partners!" Tokomon shouted. The bushes rustled and Leala straightened up and backed up a few steps as she saw two light blue eyes blinked.

"Uh, guys." The eyes widened and seemed to water slightly. "Is it just me or are there two eyes staring at me from the bushes?" Leala asked, wondering if she was going crazy. Next thing she knew, Leala was tackled to the floor by another one of the creatures.

"Mistress!" The yellow creature shouted in happiness. The creature had yellow fur, light blue eyes, fox-like ears, and a fox-like tail. The creature jumped up and down on Leala's stomach, making Leala look up at the two brothers above her for help.

"Viximon, ease up. You're going to make your partner sick." Tsunomon warned the yellow creature as he jumped down from Matt's arms.

"G-guys! He-help!" Leala shouted for assistance as the creature didn't cease in its jumping. Matt hurried over, after telling T.K. to stay, and plucked the yellow creature up mid-air. "Thanks Matt."

"No problem, Leala. But uh, this one's a handful." Matt replied as he struggled to keep a steady hold on the creature. The yellow monster kept squirming and straining to escape Tsunomon's partner and get to her own.

Leala stood up and let out a sigh of relief. Walking over to the creature she bent forward to get to eye-to-eye contact with it.

"Mistress!" The creature whined as she strained to get to Leala. "Make Tsunomon's partner let go of me!"

"This is Viximon, my best friend." Tsunomon introduced as he jumped up to gain the trio's attention. "She's a bit . . ." Tsunomon trailed off as he struggled to find the right word. "Energetic."

"So, your name's Viximon?" Leala asked as she grabbed Viximon from Matt. "Why do you call me Mistress?"

"What do you mean?" Viximon asked in confusion as she stopped struggling since she was back in Leala's arms. "All Viximons call their partners either 'Mistress' or 'Master'. It's common sense." Viximon answered with furrowed eyebrows.

"That's what Viximon's do." Tokomon piped up from T.K.'s arms. "At least, the Viximon we know." Tokomon added. He then squirmed out of T.K.'s grip and ran off.

"They're popping up everywhere." Leala heard Izzy comment as Tokomon ran in front of their line of vision. The little whitish pink creature bowed his head slightly.

"Hello. I am Tokomon!" Tokomon introduced himself before turning to his right. "Hey T.K. Over here!"

"Coming!" T.K. shouted back as he ran after the little monster. "Tokomon, there you are!" He exclaimed as he too ran into the others' line of vision.

"T.K.!" Matt shouted as he ran after him. Leala rolled her eyes and decided to do the logical thing; she walked.

"Matt? You're here too? And the-girl-who-doesn't-talk-but-did-talk-before-we-ended-up-here is here as well?" Tai shouted in surprise. Leala sent Tai a dirty look as Viximon squirmed out of her arms and jumped up to Tai, trying to bite him and baring her teeth.

"Gr! Don't you dare insult my Mistress! I'll get you!" Viximon threatened as she aimed for Tai's arm. Leala sweat dropped and hurried to gather the four-legged yellow creature back into her arms. "You say one more thing about my Mistress and you won't see the light of the next day, you hear me?"

"Viximon, that's enough." Leala told her partner as she placed a hand on top of her head. "I think Tai got the point." Leala sweat dropped as she rubbed between Viximon's ears to calm the little creature down.

"Her name's Leala, Tai." Matt informed Tai with a slight glare that was almost unnoticeable. "How would you like it if someone who didn't know your name gave you a long label instead?" Matt asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Right. Sorry Leala." Tai apologized, where Leala nodded her head in reply. "Oh, this is Koromon, Motimon, and Yokomon." Tai introduced as he pointed to a small pink head with ears almost like Tokomon's, a pink blob that seemed similar to the blobs shown if someone was playing Pac-Man, and another pink creature with what seemed to be part of a blue flower as hair. "So who's this guy?" Tai asked as he motioned to the little monster in Matt's arms.

"Oh, yeah uh." Matt trailed off, suddenly embarrassed. The little orange creature bowed its head, the tip of the spike on top of his head almost scratching Matt's chin.

"Hello. Tsunomon is my name. And I am quite pleased to meet you." Leala almost laughed out loud as the irony. These two creatures are best friends but they differ in their personality so much.

"HELP ME!" Leala and the others turned to the source of the voice. Running out of the bushes as Joe, panicking as he does best. "This thing, this thing won't leave me alone!" Joe exclaimed as he stopped to catch his breath.

"Hey. Who're you calling a thing?" A voice asked. A small gray creature with orange hair in a ponytail jumped up and landed on Joe's shoulder. "I'm no stuffed animal! The name," The creature paused to emphasize. "Is Bukamon." Bukamon then laughed in amusement as Joe let out another yell.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Joe asked as he noticed no one else was panicking. "Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those creatures right there!" Joe let out another yell as he realized what he said was true. "Wh-what are they?" Joe asked. Bukamon jumped off Joe's shoulder and almost _glided_ down to the group of other monsters. Viximon, Tsunomon, and Tokomon jumped out of Matt's, Leala's, and T.K.'s arms to join the others.

"We're digimon!" The entire group shouted happily. "Digital monsters!"

"But we're not just digital monsters; we're much more than that!" Koromon shouted as he jumped in place. "We're kinda cute!"

"And very loyal." Tsunomon stated with a smile.

"With beautiful hair." Yokomon continued as she managed to make the blue flower petals on her head move.

"Or maybe no hair at all!" Motimon exclaimed with a finger raised.

"We can be funny! Ha!" Bukamon exclaimed with a laugh at the end.

"Don't forget adorable." Tokomon reminded them as he wiggled his nose.

"And dedicated." Viximon declared with a big grin.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you." Tai began. "My name's Tai and these are my friends from camp." Leala blinked in slight confusion.

_'__Friends__.__.__.__?__'_ Leala questioned in her mind. _'__Last __time __I __checked, __I __had __no __friends __anywhere __in __Japan __. __. __.__'_

"I'd like you to meet Sora," Tai said as he began introducing everyone.

"Nice place you got here." Sora complimented. "Except the bugs."

"And the self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt." Tai continued with a tone of humor in his voice.

"No autographs, please." Matt said, continuing with the joke. Leala stifled a laugh and rolled her eyes.

"The girl next to him is Leala." Tai said.

"_Bonjour_." Leala greeted them in her native tongue. "_Plaisir __de __vous __rencontrer_. Pleasure to meet you." Leala said and added the translation of what she said at the end.

"And apparently, she's French. Huh, who knew?" Tai said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Anyways, this is Joe."

"I'd shake hands." Joe told him. "If you had any."

"Izzy here is our computer expert." Tai introduced.

"Do you have internet access?" Izzy asked.

"And last but not least, this little guy is uh . . ." Tai trailed off, not knowing what his name was. Leala sighed and shook her head.

"His name is T.K." Leala finished for him.

"I'm not as small as I look." T.K. commented with a smile.

"Is that everyone?" Tai asked. Everyone was quiet for a moment before a shriek was heard.

"Ah! Somebody help me!" Everyone turned to the direction where the scream came from in confusion. Leala suddenly stiffened as she remembered something.

"Guys," Leala began with panicked eyes. "That's Mimi!" Leala shouted as she ran off into the direction.

"Wait for me Mistress!" Viximon shouted as she jumped after Leala, caught up, and landed on her shoulder. Everyone else followed Leala's example and ran towards the direction where the voice came from.

After a few seconds, Leala stopped at a clearing. She whipped her head to her left and right, trying to find the clad-in-pink girl. Running out of the trees, was Mimi and a small bulb-like creature.

"Mimi! It's okay." Tai shouted as they all came to a stop. Tai was cut short though, a as a giant green beetle-like creature flew out from behind Mimi and the green digimon. "It's that bug again!"

"Again? You mean you've seen him before?" Leala shouted as she, along with the others, ducked to avoid the beetle's dive. Viximon jumped out of Leala's arms and landed on the floor next to the other digimon.

"Mimi, are you okay?" The green digimon asked as Mimi fell to her knees. "don't worry. Tanemon's here to protect you!" Tanemon stated as she spoke in third person. Sora walked to Mimi and placed her hand on Mimi's shoulder in comfort.

"It's okay now Mimi." Sora assured the girl.

"He's coming again you guys!" Leala shouted as she grabbed T.K's hand, with Matt grabbing the other one, and ran off towards the trees. "Duck!" Leala directed everyone as they all dived to the ground, the end of Leala's braid close to getting sliced off.

"Here he comes again!" Yokomon shouted. Sure enough, the giant bug turned around for another attack. Tai stood up abruptly and stood in its way.

"That does it! No more running away!" Tai shouted out. Leala stood up as well, bringing T.K. and Matt up with her.

"Are you crazy?" Leala demanded. "We can't fight that thing! It'll tear us to shreds!" T.K. tightened his grip on Leala's and Matt's hands as the shouting match was going on.

"She's right Tai!" Matt said, backing Leala up. "There's no way we can fight him!" At that moment, the giant beetle dived back down.

"Run!" Leala yelled as she and Matt simultaneously dragged T.K. along with them, the others quickly following. "Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me." Leala muttered to herself as they all skidded to a stop in front of a cliff.

"Be careful Tai." Sora warned in worry as Tai crouched at the edge to see the bottom.

"There's no other way." Tai announced. "We'll have to go back and go somewhere else." Tai said as he stood up and turned back to the others.

"Go back where?" Sora asked. It was true; none of the others had any destination in mind. And if they don't hurry, the monster would strike again.

"It's coming back!" Leala shouted after she turned on her heel and saw the trees shake. The beetle flew out from the trees and flew forward, straight through the group. "Tai!" Leala shouted as she noticed that Tai didn't notice the bug was back. Letting go of T.K's hand and rushing forward, the French girl tackled Tai to ground, getting him out of the way as the monster attacked. "You idiot!" Leala shouted at Tai as they both sat up.

"Leala! Tai! Watch out!" Matt shouted as the monster let out another roar. Tai and Leala both turned and saw that the monster was heading their way at incredible speed. Both of them got up and ran away from the edge of the cliff and towards the others.

"Here I come!" Koromon shouted out as he leaped forward with his eyes shut. Tai and Leala kept running forward as Koromon leaped over their shoulders and towards the monster. Koromon spat out what seemed to be pink bubbles, which popped as they hit the giant beetle, causing him to change his course and hit Koromon.

"Not again!" Tai shouted as he stopped and ran back to Koromon. Leala stopped in her tracks as well, turning her head towards the monster, expecting it to come after her next. Which it did.

"Leala!" Matt and T.K. shouted as Leala simply stood there, frozen and unsure of what to do.

"Digimon! Attack!" A voice from the group shouted out. Yokomon, Viximon, Tsunomon, Tokomon, Motimon, Tanemon, and Bukamon all rushed forward as Koromon did and spat out the same pink bubbles. The over-sized beetle ended up completely changing its course, and crashed in the trees.

Leala felt someone grab her hand and yank her down on the ground, covering her in safety. After the crash died down, Leala removed her hands from over her head, where she had placed them instinctively when the crash sounded out, and took in her surroundings. Matt was the one who grabbed her during the commotion and Leala noticed that T.K. had his arms around her stomach. Slowly getting out of the position they were in, everyone peeked around as well.

"Yokomon!" Sora shouted out, dragging everyone's attention towards the digimon. Leala let out a small gasp as she took in the little creatures' condition. Every single one of them was on the ground, either on their side or slightly upside-down, and was conscious.

"Koromon are you crazy?" Leala heard Tai ask Koromon. "Why'd you do it?" Leala wanted to let go of T.K. and rush over to her own partner but the eight-year-old had an iron grip on both her and Matt.

"Sorry but," Koromon apologized and paused. "I want to make. A good impression." Tai stared at Koromon. Leala felt T.K. shaking and squeezed his hand in comfort before letting go, allowing T.K. to go to Tokomon and letting herself rush to Viximon.

"Crazy guy." Tai muttered, still concerned for the pink digimon.

"Yokomon." Sora called the little digimon's name and gathered the unconscious pink monster in her arms.

"Tanemon. Talk to me." Mimi said as she went to Tanemon's side.

"They must be programmed for courage." Izzy stated nervously as he lifted Motimon up.

"Tokomon, what's wrong?" T.K. asked as he wrapped his arms around Tokomon.

"Hey Tsunomon. Wake up." Matt cried out as he picked Tsunomon up.

"Bukamon. Wake up. Come on." Joe said as he too lifted his digimon up.

"V-Viximon?" Leala choked out as she knelt down next to the yellow digimon's unconscious body. "Are you okay? Come on, wake up Viximon . . ." Leala whispered out, reaching her hands out but stopped, as if she was afraid to touch the small digimon.

A roar from the trees snapped everyone's attention back up. The beetle was back. As the digimon flew out the trees, with the intention of heading for the group, the group stopped their staring and jumped into action. Everyone grabbed their individual digimon and ran towards the edge of the cliff, as far as they could go.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him!" Sora shouted as everyone stopped in their tracks and turned back to the beetle digimon, who got up on its feet and began making its way for the group.

"Ugh. I knew I should've brought my bug spray." Matt grumbled out. Leala threw a disbelieving look over her shoulder at the blonde boy.

"Is this really the time for jokes?" Leala demanded as the beetle came closer and closer with each step.

"Get ready to run you guys." Tai warned them. Leala tightened her grip around Viximon, sending out a silent prayer and hoping that everyone would turn out just fine if they ever got out of this situation alive.

"No, we fight." Koromon stated, bringing everyone to conclude to the fact that their partners were indeed awake and conscious. "That's right!" Koromon shouted after Tai gave him a look. "It's the only way! Stand and fight!"

"He's right Mistress." Viximon piped up. Leala stared down at Viximon, hesitant to let the little digimon fight right after it just awoken.

"It's time to show what we're made of!" Motimon said as he squirmed in Izzy's grip.

"They're right!" Yokomon added as she turned her head towards the giant digimon with a confident face.

"We can do it!" Tsunomon shouted as he too turned in Matt's grip and began shouting. "Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go-!" Tsunomon kept repeating the same three words over and over, showing how Viximon and he can be similar at times.

"Yes! We can do it, we can do it, we can do it, we can do it-!" Tokomon added as he too turned in T.K.'s grip, imitating Tsunomon.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go!" Bukamon shouted as he flapped his fins in Joe's grasp.

"Tanemon, you too?" Mimi asked. Tanemon nodded.

"I'm sorry Mistress." Viximon apologized. "But we _have_ to do this." Staring at Viximon, Leala saw that she was determined to fight. And Leala wasn't going to change her mind anytime soon. Nodding her head, Leala agreed to let Viximon go.

"Alright guys!" Koromon shouted. "Let's go!" All the in-training digimon jumped out of their tamers' grasp and headed for the beetle. Each tamer stared after their respective digimon and cried out.

"It's useless! Yokomon!"

"Don't go! Motimon!"

"No wait! Don't do it Tsunomon!"

"Don't go Tokomon!"

"Turn around! Come back Bukamon!"

"Tanemon. Be careful!"

"No! Don't Koromon!"

"Viximon! Give it your all!"

Suddenly, the little machines that seemed to send them all to this place glowed. Leala glanced down at her fanny pack and saw that her digivice was indeed lighting up, and then changed her attention to the swirling black hole in the sky that just formed. Inside it however, was a swirl of rainbow colors and they beamed down to each digimon.

"Koromon digivolve to Agumon!" Koromon's voice shouted, and suddenly a new creature took its place. It was an orange dinosaur, about a few inches shorter than T.K. with green eyes and claws.

"Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon!" The same happened with Yokomon. And in her place stood a pink bird, with a blue-and-pink striped curl on top, blue feathers at the edge of her head and backside, dark pink claws at the end of her wings, and a silver ring around her ankle.

"Motimon digivolve to Tentomon!" Motimon turned into a red insect-like digimon. With green fly-like eyes, yellow antennas, gray claws, and gray spikes on its wings on his back.

"Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon!" Tsunomon digivolved as well, this time into a yellow creature with legs and arms. On top of his standing form was a coat of blue and white fur that was going over his arms and had another pair of empty sleeves on his back. The coat also covered his face but showed his brown-red eyes. On top of his head, in front of his ears (or rather, the coat's ears) was a yellow horn.

"Tokomon digivolve to Patamon!" Tokomon changed into what could be classified as a flying creature. He had blue eyes, big ears that seemed as though it can be used for flying, an orange body on top, and a cream-colored underbelly.

"Bukamon digivolve to Gomamon!" The joyful, teasing digimon changed its form. He now has white fur, with purple stripes on his front paws, eyebrows, and V-shaped on top of his head. On top of his head, between his floppy ears, was an orange Mohawk. He also had a tail, and seemed to resemble a seal.

"Tanemon digivolve to Palmon!" In Tanemon's place was a new digimon. Palmon had a pink flower on its head, purple and green claws, root-like feet, and green eyes.

"Viximon digivolve to Renamon!" In the yellow fox-like digimon's place was a new fox-like digimon. Renamon had a tall body, taller than all the kids. She had a yellow tail, but this time longer. She also had purple sleeves over her forearms, a white underbelly, white feet, yellow fur, and purple symbols on her knees of two commas in a circle. Renamon still had the same blue eyes Viximon had.

Everyone had a comment to say about the little digimon's new forms. Except for Leala. She simply kept on staring until everyone else died down. Letting a small grin slip onto her face, Leala widened her eyes.

"_C__'__est __incroyable_!" Leala cried out in her native language out of excitement. Matt and T.K. grinned at Leala's French language that slipped off her tongue so easily.

The newly digivolved digimon tackle the beetle, only to get knocked back with one swing. The simply rolled back and landed on their feet once more.

"Alright! You asked for it!" Agumon shouted as a warning.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon shouted, her voice seemed to echo, and extended her claws which turned into ivy vines. They latched onto the beetle's leg to prevent it from flying away. Patamon flew up to its side.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon shouted and released a wave of air from his mouth that hit the top of the bug's head.

"Electro Shocker!" Tentomon flew up in front of the beetle and put his antennas together, which released an electricity bolt that hit the beetle head-on.

Letting out a roar of pain, the bug was flying down to land, when Gomamon rolled underneath, causing the beetle to fall on its knee.

"Stand back, everyone!" Agumon yelled as he, Biyomon, Renamon, and Gabumon ran forward. "Pepper Breath!" A flame shot out of Agumon's mouth and landed a hit of the giant insect.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon shouted as a stream of blue flames headed towards the bug.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon shouted as she opened her beak and blew out a twister of green flames.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon shouted as she leaped up and swung her arm, released multiple small bits of diamonds heading towards the bug. With all three attacks mixed together, the giant beetle caught on fire. All digimon grouped together in front of their tamers.

"Now! Altogether!" Agumon shouted. At his call, all digimon replayed their attacks, and in a fury of fire, diamonds, air, and electricity, the beetle let out one more roar of pain before falling back on the ground in defeat.

The kids stood in amazement. The little digimon's they've known to be small and defenseless suddenly took down a giant over-sized beetle by themselves!

"I told we could do it!" Agumon shouted as each digimon turned around and ran back to their tamers in joy.

"Koromon! Or Agumon or whoever you are!" Tai shouted as he ran to Agumon, meeting him halfway. He picked Agumon up and jumped in place. "You did it, you did it, you did it!"

T.K. hugged Patamon to him, who was still flying mid-air so they both ended up somewhat floating. Matt was still staring at Gabumon in amazement as Gabumon laughed and hugged Matt. Sora and Biyomon hugged each, as did Mimi and Palmon. Joe stared at Gomamon in astonishment as Gomamon laughed at his expression. Izzy was giving Tentomon a proud grin and thumbs-up.

"Mistress." Renamon stated as she stopped in front of the French girl. Leala had to tilt her head back a bit to look Renamon in the face. A few seconds passed before a huge grin broke out on Leala's face. Vaulting herself at Renamon, Leala began babbling in French very fast and without stopping.

"_Je __savais __que __tu __pouvais __le __faire! __Cela __a __été __absolument __incroyable__! __C'était __tellement __génial__!_" Leala kept on shouting in her native language happily, not caring if the others understood her or not. Renamon seemed to anyways, since she smiled and placed a hand on top of Leala's head happily.

"I'm glad you are pleased, Mistress."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR<strong>**'****S ****NOTE: **Okay, before people begin attacking by asking how on earth Renamon knows French, I got information from a website called [] and it said that the name Renamon derived from the French word 'renard', which is supposed to mean fox. And all French translations are from Google translator. I take Spanish class at school, not French.

And below are the translations for everything Leala said in French. And if you were wondering, Viximon is a real digimon (didn't know that myself though until I looked it up) and is from the same website.

_Bonjour. __Plaisir __de __vous __rencontrer__. _Hello. Pleased to meet you.

_C__'__est __incroyable!_ It's incredible!

_Je __savais __que __tu __pouvais __le __faire!_ I knew you could do it!

_Cela __a __été __absolument__in croyable__!_ That was absolutely unbelievable!

_C'était __tellement __génial__!_ That was so awesome!

Oh, and try and guess what Leala's crest is! Go on! Guess! ^^~


End file.
